


向哨Dust To Dust【下】

by Shirosaki_Akane



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosaki_Akane/pseuds/Shirosaki_Akane
Summary: 哨兵原创女主x向导太宰





	向哨Dust To Dust【下】

一个月左右没有头痛和游离状态，她没有觉得异常。

力量重新回到巅峰时代的状态，她以为是新发的药起了什么神奇的作用，没往深处想。

直到上司无意中点破惊人真相，赤木优才像被沸水烫了一下的青蛙一样猛地跳了起来。

那天天气很好，湛蓝的天空配合着一道道洁白的飞机云，让最近状态甚佳的赤木心情很是不错。

石黑杏也看着这样优哉游哉的赤木，就像看见了亲戚家下一辈的不良少女改邪归正似的，他忍不住用充满了欣慰的语气温声道:“赤木，你和太宰君的进展这不是挺快的嘛。才认识这么点时间，就结合了。你得对人家好好负责，他比你小两岁，现在还是未成年呢。”

赤木优当机在当场，她艰难地消化了一会儿顶头上司话里丰富的信息量，得出结论后，啪的一声把下一个解决目标的资料摔在石黑杏也的桌子上。

她咬牙切齿而不可置信地问:“我和太宰结合了？我怎么不记得我什么时候选了他做伴侣，话说我压根只和那家伙见过一次而已啊？”

在上司的安排下赤木进行了检查，得出结果，一个月前的某天夜里，她被删除过一段记忆。显然就是那个夜晚，她和太宰进行了精神结合。而她现在的所谓“伴侣”正是造成她失忆的元凶。

石黑杏也万万没想到自己一番话竟然牵扯出许多隐情，他难以置信:这年头居然会有这么任性的向导，敢如此轻率地选择终身伴侣。

其实他早该注意到，赤木最讨厌的性格和太宰君完全符合，就算匹配率高，如无意外，以自己部下的臭脾气怎么可能这么快和一个让她感到讨厌的人结合？

石黑杏也瞟了一眼赤木优，她显然放弃了思考，坐在椅子上一副听天由命的表情。

他拍了拍部下的肩膀，然后试探着说:“要不，反正你也没亏，咱就这么认了吧？”

赤木优腾的一下站起来，她一言不发，大步走离开了办公室，杀气腾腾的背影从石黑杏也的视线里迅速消失了。

认了？哪可能认了？她总得让小鬼给她一个自己能接受的解释。

赤木通过资料上登记的住址找到太宰现在居住的房子，她砸门没得到回应，索性用铁丝撬开了锁。

“喂，太宰治，给我出来，我听到你的动静了，别装不在家……你这是怎么了？？”

赤木是来兴师问罪的，她正在气头上，非常没礼貌地直接闯进了卧室。

然而她一进门，却见太宰瘫坐在地板上，身体软绵绵地靠着床沿，他低着头，赤木的视角看不清他的表情，只是他从深色发丝下露出的小半截脸孔正泛着不自然的潮红，看起来很柔软的嘴唇也紧紧地抿着，仿佛在忍耐着什么。

“赤木小姐，你怎么来了？不巧的是，我现在的状态好像没办法招待你呢。可以稍等一段时间吗？”

太宰抬头看向她的方向，因此赤木能更清楚地看到少年现在脸上的表情。那双形状漂亮的鸢色眼睛正因躁动的情欲泛起潋滟的春水，这时太宰的表现才稍微符合了他现在年纪应有的稚嫩感。

赤木优眯了眯眼睛:“你被人暗算了吗？”

“不是啦，我按书上说的吃了些能升天的好东西，只是它们似乎含有能催情的物质。结果如你所见，本来我今天应该去上班的，这下也走不成了，森先生又该胃疼了吧，哈哈。”

她是来责问太宰的，最好应该狠狠地打他一顿，但是看到他这秀色可餐，任人宰割的模样，不知为什么，那些暴戾的冲动不知不觉地消弭于无形，与之相对的，另一种渴求在心头疯长，让她克制不住浑身发热。

这是结合热——赤木残存的理智在提醒自己，这并非她对太宰起了欲念，而是哨兵对向导天然的反应，更何况共处一室的少年早就是与她存在精神链接的伴侣，她理所应当有权利占有他。

她舔了舔嘴唇，觉得喉咙干渴，便走到太宰旁边，蹲下身扶住他的下巴，她凑近他的脸，犹豫地观察了一会儿太宰的表情，看他并没有抗拒的意思，这才试探地亲了一口。太宰回应着啄了一下她的嘴唇，接着又热情地厮磨了一会儿她的嘴角，于是她知道了他还想要更多。

“赤木小姐，我可以把你的动作理解为邀请吗？”太宰揶揄地问。

赤木保持着姿势，解开胸口的扣子，她尽力保持自己的表情不变，恶声恶气地说:“不，我要给你一点苦头吃。”

他们把场所挪到了太宰的床上。

赤木坐在太宰身上，她居高临下，将少年春意横流的表情尽收眼底，她先是意动了一会儿，随即又有些莫名火大，她稍微弯了弯腰，开始用右手解开太宰衬衫的纽扣。

尽管自己也在忍耐结合热，赤木却依旧保持着不紧不慢的步骤，带着施虐心有意无意地用手指隔着一层绷带刮蹭太宰的皮肤，直到他的扣子被全部解开。

与此同时，她感到身下渐渐地有硬物抵着肉的感觉，于是她咧嘴扯出一个笑来:“没耐性的工口小鬼，这么快就勃起了吗？接下来不会早泄吧？”

太宰笑了一下，随即用手从她裹着黑色丝袜的大腿向上摸去，滑过腰际时探入衬衫内侧，他轻浮地捏了一把赤木娇小的乳房，指腹磨蹭着娇嫩的乳晕，他调侃地说道:“别担心，我的体力没有问题哦，倒是赤木小姐，你能不能满足我还是未知数呢。”

赤木优啧了一声，索性把上衣脱了下来，太宰得寸进尺，手灵活地绕到她后背，想解开她胸衣的钢扣，她拍开作乱的手，恼火地说:“你把绷带解了才能脱，这是等价交换。”

太宰妥协地撑起身体，方便赤木把他上身最后一层遮盖全部扯掉。她有些着急，扯下的绷带弄得床乱七八糟的，但是沉浸在炽热欲望中的两人没有闲暇去顾及旁枝末节。甚至太宰把她的胸衣扔到哪去了，赤木都没去想，她只顾着消化此时身体的感受。赤身裸体地与对方肌肤相亲的感觉着实不错，贴在一起的皮肤都要融化了似的。

像被主人抚摸下巴的粘人猫咪似的，她抚摸太宰的胸口时对方发出了舒适的哼哼声，这让她觉得私密的地方产生了异样的灼热感，液体稍稍濡湿了紧贴着的轻薄布料。

流窜身体的快感甜蜜却有些隔靴搔痒般的不着痒处，她的本能告诉她，自己还能从这种事里汲取更多好处。

她亲了亲太宰，从他身上爬下来，把裤袜脱掉，又脱掉了内裤，太宰好整以暇地看着她，直到她重新坐上去，拉开了他的裤链。

赤木优咬了咬嘴唇，用混沌的脑子思考什么时候进行最后一步。她只知道被她压着的太宰此时的脸让人按耐不住，却不知道自己的表情也色情到了一塌糊涂的程度。她面红耳赤，眼中满盈着水光，哪里有半点平时冷硬的痕迹。

太宰心想或许还得再推她一把，抬手把赤木的脑袋压下来，他迫使她张开嘴，舌尖探入口腔爱抚着敏感的黏膜，细心地扫过齿列，时不时轻咬一口因充血而变得红艳的柔软唇瓣。

他这些动作做的慢条斯理，效果非常好，赤木的腰明显软了下来，她把胳膊搭在他两边的床上，回应他的亲吻，大腿也悄悄夹紧了他的腰，像对待久别重逢的情人一样热情。

唇齿分离，她气喘吁吁，她感觉自己就像一块被加热的黄油，正在一点点软化在他身上，她被情热折磨得苦不堪言，只想找些什么来纾解一下，小幅度地挪动身体磨蹭身下人的腰腹，惹得太宰皱起了眉头。

少年感到好笑似的问道:“赤木小姐，你是不知道接下来该怎么做吗？”

他的语气里三分无奈七分劝导，赤木抓住了他语句里的深意，她竖起眉毛瞪了他一眼，手顺着少年肌肉的起伏滑向下腹，挑起内裤，在太宰稍稍瞪圆的眼睛的注视下，红着脸握住了那根东西。

“……别小看我。”赤木喘着气，不服输地说，她支起身体，抵住了湿润的入口，艰难地往下坐。

“等一下……赤木小姐，嗯？！”

赤木不想管太宰说什么，她顺着自己的想法放松了支撑的力量，在重力的作用下，一口气把他全部容纳进了体内。

她动作太粗鲁，贯穿时异物突然地插入疼得她直抽冷气，前戏时那些快感压不住突然突破的疼，她痛叫出声。

“——嘶！好痛？！”

赤木伏在太宰胸前，痛楚让她弓起脊背，身体也在轻轻颤抖。她把脸靠着太宰的颈窝，生理泪水沾湿了那处的皮肤。

“……我说了叫你等一下的。”

太宰叹了口气，他的感觉也好不到哪里去，因疼痛而紧缩的嫩肉紧紧卡着他的分身，动也不是退也不是。他摸上赤木背后突出的蝴蝶骨，安抚地摩挲细腻的肌肤，试图让她放松下来。

“不要动，哈啊……痛……”

“唉，你那么着急，很容易受伤的。”

少年翻身反客为主，趁赤木还疼得无法动作，把她压在了身下。

后者还没来得及为哨兵的尊严做挣扎，就被变换了体位。坚硬灼热的异物摩擦着从未有人入侵过的柔嫩内里，她疼得眼泪在眼眶里直打转，压根反抗不了身上男人的摆弄。

“会痛吗？没关系，一会儿就会舒服起来了。小优，抱住我的脖子。”

赤木当然没有按他说的照做，她推搡太宰的肩膀试图重新占据上位，可是力气却用不出来，太宰的爱抚让她浑身发软，她忍不住带着哭腔愤怒地指责他的不要脸行为:“你耍赖！”

太宰亲昵地咬了咬她的鼻尖，不做辩解。

与温柔的态度截然相反，他掰开赤木的大腿，在她身上肆意揉弄，他暴露了掠夺者的真面目，侵略般地吻她，让她发出不像自己能发出来的娇软喘气声。

她的防守溃不成军，疼痛的感觉也随着太宰颇具技巧的抚摸渐渐消失了，取而代之的是一波波汹涌的快感，电流般席卷她的身体。

这是她从未体验过的陌生感受，她忍不住用大腿内侧磨蹭太宰的腰，隐隐约约地清楚自己在渴求些什么。

“小优，你已经进入状态了嘛。那我就不客气了～”

太宰说着，下身动作起来，和起初的干涩不同，现在已经可以轻松地进出了，湿热的软肉裹挟分身，摩擦时的触感舒服极了，少年好心情地眯起桃花眼，一只手握着赤木的手腕，另一只手与她的手十指相扣，是把身下人完全压制住的姿势。

赤木优小声地咒骂了一声“色小鬼”，随即被更深地贯穿，她猝不及防，喉咙里发出一声猫咪似的叫声。

太宰停止了动作，似笑非笑地看着她。

这小鬼……明明比我还小两岁，能不能稍微尊重我一下？

赤木又羞又怒，恨不得一脚把他从床上踹下去，却浑身发软没有力气。

“刚刚那声很可爱嘛。小优，就像这样和我继续撒娇也没问题哦。”

“你他妈要做就别废话那么多，快点完事快点滚下来……嗯、别突然动啊混蛋！”

温度持续上升，很快赤木优就不再计较什么哨兵的尊严，年长者的面子，她脑袋被甜蜜而粘稠的雾气塞满，只知道她身上的人是予她欢愉的源泉，而她能做的只有抱紧他的肩膀，随着他的带领沉浮。她觉得自己正在深渊里沉沦，但这种感觉并不讨厌。

他们不再说话，而是沉浸在对方肉体带来的甜美滋味中，她忘却了彼此的身份，只是乖顺地承受太宰的力量，满足他一切的索求。

赤木听见有人呜咽，似乎很痛，又好像很舒服，然后她认出来那声音是自己的。

就在这时，体内积聚的舒适感抵达了顶峰，她咬着嘴唇不想让丢人的声音再冒出来，太宰却撬开齿关，诱着她哼哼唧唧地哭出声，他也快到了临界点，加速冲撞着女人的身体。

“不要——嗯啊……”

赤木觉得自己是一条离水多时濒死的鱼，因为高潮时她在不停地颤抖，直到云收雨散才停下来。

——死小鬼，居然内射？

她感到温热的液体从体内流出来一部分，想也知道都是些什么东西。可是她也没心力去管它了，索性由它去了，一切等明天再说。

两人的喘气声于暧昧的空气中交错，直到渐渐平复，太宰把手指插入赤木的发间，心不在焉地揉了揉她的头发。

赤木没有管他的小动作，她只觉得疲惫异常。她最后看了一眼太宰，他的脸颊浮着一层艳丽的红色，看着还是很秀色可餐，甜美可人。

都是假的，大骗子。赤木优睡着前最后的想法就是这个。

“所以说了，比起质疑我行不行，你首先得考虑一下自己能不能满足我才是。”太宰笑嘻嘻地说，“嘛，反正以后你也会慢慢习惯的，做个好梦，小优。”


End file.
